vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorian Williams
Dorian Williams is a recurring character who first appeared in the first episode of the eighth season of , a guest character in the fifth season of , and a recurring character in . He is an intern and occult studies student who is working with Alaric Saltzman and also Peter Maxwell. When Alaric and Caroline opened the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted, he became its librarian as well as a substitute teacher. Early History Not much is known about his life prior to becoming an intern, other than he was previously friends with Georgina Dowling and is well educated to gain Alaric's internship and his family fell victim to Stefan's ripper spree in the summer of 2010 when he was with Klaus. Stefan compelled Dorian to believe his father and sister were victims of a house fire. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Eight In Hello, Brother, Dorian is introduced as being Alaric's new intern with his friend Georgie. Together they discover the way out of The Armory's cave by finding the secret passage. In Coming Home Was a Mistake, Alaric asked Dorian to set up an intercom system in order for the tuning fork vibrations to be heard 24/7. Alaric also tasks him with testing the frequency level, every hour on the hour. Though skeptical, Alaric reassures him that the vibrational motions possibly had something to do with the formation of the tunnels, which makes him even more skeptical. Georgie's disappearance and weird text also has Alaric on edge and asks Dorian to call around and speak to her roommate while multitasking his work with the tuning fork. Later, he and Alaric are continuing to discuss the tunnels that are under Mystic Falls that lead to the Armory and the vibrations from the tuning fork. Dorian informs him that her roommate says Georgie's stuff was still in her room and that if she left, she didn't take anything. Given this new information, Alaric has him file a missing persons report on Georgie. Later he's called by a Detective Sudano, of Grove Hill Police. She tells him that Georgie (Georgina Dowling) had listed him as a contact person and that he should meet her, unknown to him, her body having been found. In We Have History Together, he is at the Armory and meets Matt, and proceeds to tell him he already knows about Georgie. He reveals the tuning fork is called the Staff of Arcadius, which was forged in the fire that killed Cade by his enemies. He also reveals that from what he read from "Harvey"'s journal, he was friends with the sirens back in 1790. He says that the DNA results are in and says "Harvey" was related to a family from Mystic Falls, and he had tracked down a living descendant, which is none other than Peter Maxwell. He then sees that the two are surprised to see each other and asks if the two know each other. As the three talk, Dorian reveals that "Harvey" was a metalsmith and that the surviving Maxwells made a family heirloom out of the sketches "Harvey" made. When the two think the measurements Dalton St. John made were for Seline, Peter reveals the words are metalworking terms, which makes sense as the Maxwells were in the business of making church bells, which Dorian found cool. He then tells them that he found descriptions of an antique church bell in the Maxwell family estate records and that the bell measurements are an exact match to the ones Dalton wrote about. He calls Matt to tell him that the Maxwell heirloom and the tuning fork fit together to make a clapper. He says that when properly assembled, the bell becomes a mystical super-bell, and if the fork hurts sirens, then it would be magnified more. In The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch, he is with Matt at the Armory when Matt gets a call from Caroline asking if they still have the tuning fork and is handed the fork by Matt as he has a plan. He later confronts Seline with the tuning fork, striking it, which puts her in pain. She asks why he's ruining her drinking and tells her about Georgie, and that payback's a bitch. He asks her why she's trying to help assemble a weapon that can kill a siren, which she is, and asks what she's hiding. She reveals she's glad Caroline brought Matt into looking for a bell and that only one family can ring it, which is Matt's. At the police station, Dorian brings Seline with him to Matt and he tells Matt that he isn't sirened. Dorian then tells him that before he takes the bell anywhere, he's going to need to hear what she has to say. In You Made a Choice to Be Good, he gets a call from Matt who wants to ask him a question about an artifact he found in an 18th century time capsule. Dorian recognizes it as a cardan grille, which is a cipher device used for code breaking. Later at the Mystic Grill, he explains what to do with the device and also says that he brought "Harvey"'s journal which has the Maxwell crest on it and is from the same era as the device. He is then mind blown that Cade is in town and he asks Caroline what it's like to be a vampire. He later decodes some of the messages and is given a drink with vampire blood by Caroline. He reveals to her that he thought his family was cursed and that both his father and sister died in a house fire. He tells her he hid at the library to cope and he had a strange dream involving his sister. He says after the dream he wanted to know what it meant and other supernatural/mystical forces in the world, which is why he got into occult studies. Suddenly, they hear screams and Dorian sees that it is Cade. As Cade and Damon exchange the options that are given, Dorian grabs the glass of blood and after Damon kills a woman to fill his quota for Cade, Dorian drops the glass and is horrified at what he is seeing. Afterwards, Dorian is seen drinking a beer and tells Matt that he intends to stay human after what he saw earlier. He then gives him a Maxwell family heirloom and also sees that the last message is in a different kind of language. He then takes his leave and Matt asks if he ever sleeps. He tells Matt that he'll sleep when he's dead and will stay human as long as he can help it. In What Are You?, Dorian listens to Matt talking about how he could feel the flames and hear all the screams from the people burning. Dorian says it's a possibility that he is actually linked due to a witch talisman and memories could be coming from the skeleton they had found earlier. Later, he wonders why Cade wants the journal and notices that the sedative for Matt should be kicking in. He notices Matt struggling as he's reliving the memories and that he needs to come out of it quickly as he can't take much more. Damon then offers up his blood and they then listen as Matt finishes up the memory. In the caves, Alaric comes to him and asks him what he needed his help with and Dorian tells him that it can wait until the next day, as he can see that he has bigger things to deal with. In The Lies Will Catch Up To You, it's revealed that he was the one who kidnapped Stefan previously. He brings him to a wooded area and tells Stefan to address him by his full name. When Stefan at first refuses to go where Dorian wants him to, Dorian brings out a gun and they start walking. Dorian reveals his memories started coming back to him and that his father and sister were killed in a house fire set by Stefan seven years ago. They stop and as Dorian has the gun aimed at Stefan, he describes how he remembers him and compelling him to forget they ever met. When Stefan reveals to him that he was traveling through Tennessee with Klaus, Dorian gets angry and punches him, after he tells him he'd rather forget what he had to do. When Stefan mentions their names and how he never forgets his victims' names, Dorian gets angry about him forgetting the respective victims' families, and Stefan apologizes. Dorian tells him sorry isn't going to cut it and brings a shovel out of his duffel bag, telling Stefan to start digging. As Stefan digs, he asks Dorian not to do this as killing him won't help anything. Dorian thinks that he's trying to do reverse psychology and listens to him as Stefan tells him that he feels the pain of a human after so long. He then cocks the gun at Stefan and tells him to go to Hell permanently. Stefan tells him he is and he's trying to atone for as much as possible before the day comes. Dorian asks him how he's going on while knowing Stefan's alive and as Stefan comes forward, Dorian shoots him. As Dorian looks at the gun, Stefan notices that he never shot a gun before and he asks if it's because he's staring, Stefan says no, it's because he missed and didn't shoot anything fatal. Dorian tells him to stop talking and as Stefan suggests more vital areas, Dorian puts the gun down, takes his jacket off and puts it on the wound, telling him to squeeze it as tight as he can. He tries to call the emergency, but there's no service and bring Stefan up from the hole he dug, asking if he can get up. The two are then walking and Dorian calls Matt, telling him what he did and that's there a lot of blood. He asks Stefan if he's okay and tells him there's a big difference in wanting someone dead and actually doing the deed. He asks him what's going to happen to him and as Stefan tells him it's not his call, Stefan collapses and falls on the ground. He puts the jacket back on Stefan's wound and tells him that he's sorry and wishes he hadn't done it to him. Stefan starts fading away as Dorian continues to shout at him before Caroline arrives. As Stefan is looking at them as a spirit, he and Caroline try to help him as much as they can before paramedics come. At the hospital, he asks Matt how Stefan is doing and he tells him he's in stable condition. He tells Matt that he shot him because he was so angry and afraid. Matt shows him the police files on Stefan and tells him Stefan wanted him to have them, which leads to Dorian asking him why. Matt tells him that he's putting life into his hands and if locking him does him any justice, he can go ahead and pull the trigger. His other option is to set aside his past and work on building a better future for himself, it's his choice. As Matt walks away and leaves, Dorian opens up the files and starts looking at them. In We're Planning a June Wedding, Dorian tells Alaric about psychic energy manipulation and how to create a massive amount of energy that breaches the plane of Hell, they could possibly destroy it. He notices that Alaric is thinking and sees that with Caroline getting married, but then stops and suggests getting some bourbon instead. He then listens as Alaric tells him why he came to Mystic Falls in the first place and how they all have done terrible mistakes in their lives. In I Was Feeling Epic, he is working at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted with Jeremy. Throughout The Originals Series Season Five In Where You Left Your Heart, following the suicide of Henry Benoit, and the truth about Hope's turning him into a hybrid comes to light, Dorian visits Hope's dorm room at the Salvatore Boarding School. He informs her that Alaric Saltzman wants to see her in his office, and to pack-up her things, as she is going home. Throughout Legacies Series Season One In This is the Part Where You Run, he substitutes for a teacher and goes over how syllables in a spell is everything, as the spell can either go right or not. He has Penelope Park demonstrate a stink spell in class that shows an improper pronunciation. Later, he gets a call from Alaric about a woman that breathes fire and he tells Alaric the woman is not a pyromancer, but a dragon instead, giving him details on how to possibly defeat it. In Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn, he coaches the students at their game with the Mystic Falls team for flag football. Later, he gets a call from Alaric and gives him insight about the woman being a dragon, not a pyromancer. In We're Being Punked, Pedro, he teaches a class that has Hope, Lizzie and Josie in attendance. He asks where Penelope is and is given an awkward but honest answer, which makes him regret asking. He receives a note and tells the three girls that Alaric wants to see them. He then gets a call about gargoyles from Alaric and researches the lore and history of the gargoyle that is currently at the school. After the gargoyle is defeated, he is entrusted by Alaric to take the medieval knife somewhere safe so no other new and unexpected creature shows up to harm the students. In Hope is Not the Goal, he is talking to Alaric on the phone at a house he's currently staying at. Alaric tells him to come back, but before Dorian can give him a direct answer, he hears a noise and gets up to check what's going on. As he goes towards the door, he sees a hulking, grotesque creature standing by it and tells Alaric to hold on. In Malivore, Dorian holds his own against the dryad until Alaric comes to his aid. However the dryad cooperates with them and Dorian agrees to find her lost lover which he does with Bonnie's help. However this all turns sideaways when the lover reveals he has no memory of the dryad which contributes to her later losing self control leading to her death. Dorian helps Alaric bury her and watches her grave turn into a tree which awes him. In Mombie Dearest, Alaric yelled for Dorian who grabbed his loaded crossbow and aimed it directly at the equally-shocked Josette as he came running in. After introducing him to Jo, Alaric advocated killing her on the spot but Jo's protests of innocence combined with Dorian's theory that she might have information on the knife stayed Alaric's hand and he instead sent for Emma, determined to keep his daughters from what was happening. Fitting Jo with some clothes, Alaric coldly interrogated her on her resurrection, still disbelieving that she was who she claimed to be despite her spot-on answers. Fearing the knife isn't safe, Dorian hides it in a safe spot with Emma's help. Shortafter Jo is dead again, Dorian finds Alaric at her grave vowing to him that he would kill the monster responsible for resurrecting her. As he did so, a demonic but garish figure stepped out of the darkness declaring itself responsible and calling himself "The Necromancer", to which Alaric and Dorian responded with bemusement. Confused by the lack of recognition, the Necromancer demanded the knife. Instead, Alaric knocked him out with a shovel and locked him in the werewolf transformation space. In Death Keeps Knocking On My Door, Dorian takes his annual day off during Remembrance Day as his way of honoring his sister and father, however he's angered to see Kaleb has introduced MG to fresh human blood knowing full well MG has the markings of a potential Ripper ', telling Kaleb as such by giving him a brief background on Stefan. In ''We're Gonna Need A Spotlight, In There's a Mummy on Main Street, In I'll Tell You a Story, Personality Dorian has a friendly and calm demeanor that is shown many times. He is very knowledgeable in the supernatural and occult, and particularly geeks out with some of the stuff he finds interesting. He did show a vengeful side when his memories of being compelled by Stefan to forget his family dying and wanted justice for their deaths. He, however, showed remorse for his actions in wounding Stefan and decided to move on from his vengeance. Physical Appearance Dorian is a young man with an athletic build and tall stature who wore dark or light colored clothing. He had short, black hair and brown eyes. A few years later, he grew a slight mustache and beard, wearing sophisticated clothing significant of that of a teacher. Relationships Alaric Saltzman Alaric is Dorian's close friend and ally. They first started working and interacting with each other at the Armory. They have been friends for nearly a decade and Dorian decided to stick with Alaric after the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted was built. Alaric is currently Dorian's headmaster while Dorian assists Alaric on supernatural problems. Dorian also cares for the Stefan Salvatore Library, at the boarding school, so this also makes them interact often as well. Despite years of being close, they recently had a falling out when Dorian found out Emma and Alaric kissed. Dorian punched Alaric in the face and quit working at the school because of this. Despite Emma being the one to initiate the kiss, Dorian blames Alaric. Emma Tig It is unknown how long Dorian has been seeing Emma, but they are officially a couple. Also, Emma and Dorian are co-workers, but this has not stopped them from pursuing a romantic relationship. When Dorian found out about Alaric kissing Emma, he thought Emma may hold romantic feelings for Alaric as well being she kissed Alaric while her inhibitions were lowered. This did create some friction between them and Alaric, but for now, they are a stable couple. Other Relationships * Dorian and Stefan (Former Enemies) * Dorian and Matt (Friends/Allies) Appearances The Vampire Diaries '''Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''We Have History Together'' *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' *''You Made a Choice to Be Good'' *''What Are You?'' *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' The Originals Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' Legacies Season One *''This is the Part Where You Run'' *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' *''Hope is Not the Goal'' *''Malivore'' *''Mombie Dearest'' *''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' *''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?'' (Mentioned) *''We're Gonna Need A Spotlight'' *''There's a Mummy on Main Street'' *''Let's Just Finish the Dance'' (Mentioned) *''I'll Tell You a Story'' Name *'Dorian' is an English boy name and means "Descendant of Dorus". Dorian is also a Greek given name. It means "Of Doris", a district of Greece, or of Doros, a legendary Greek hero. Another possible origin of the name is from the Greek 'Dorios' meaning "child of the sea".http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/dorian *'Williams' is a patronymic form of the name William that originated in medieval England and Wales. The meaning is derived from son or descendant of William, the Northern French form that also gave the English name William. Derived from an Old French given name with Germanic elements; will = desire, will; and helm = helmet, protection.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Williams_(surname) Trivia *Dorian is known for being an intern for Alaric. *He is very knowledgeable in the supernatural and occult. Gallery |-|The Vampire Diaries= Dorian.png 801-019-Dorian.png 801-020-Alaric-Dorian.png 801-023-Dorian.png 801-025-Dorian-Georgie.png 801-033-Dorian-Georgie.png 801-043-Dorian~Georgie.png 801-060-Dorian.png 805-025~Alaric-Dorian.png 805-026~Alaric-Dorian.png 805-053~Alaric-Dorian.png 805-054-Alaric-Dorian.png 805-055-Dorian.png 805-090-Dorian.png 808-011~Matt-Dorian.png 808-012-Matt-Dorian.png 808-013~Matt-Dorian.png 808-035~Matt-Dorian-Peter.png 808-044~Matt-Dorian~Peter.png 808-077~Matt-Dorian.png 809-017~Matt-Dorian.png 809-020~Matt~Dorian-The Armory.png 809-038~Seline-Dorian.png 809-040~Seline-Dorian.png 809-075~Seline-Dorian.png 809-102~Matt-Seline-Dorian.png 809-105~Matt~Seline-Dorian.png 811-032~Matt-Dorian.png 811-035~Matt-Dorian.png 811-059~Caroline~Matt-Dorian.png 811-061~Caroline~Matt-Dorian.png 811-080~Caroline-Dorian.png 811-081~Cade-Dorian.png 811-087~Damon~Cade-Dorian.png 811-104~Matt-Dorian.png 812-015~Matt~Alaric-Dorian.png 812-018~Matt~Alaric-Dorian.png 812-035~Damon~Matt~Alaric-Dorian.png 812-045-Matt-Alaric-Dorian.png 812-083~Matt-Dorian.png 812-121~Alaric-Dorian.png 813-017~Stefan-Dorian.png 813-019~Stefan-Dorian.png 813-035~Stefan-Dorian.png 813-037~Stefan-Dorian.png 813-038-Stefan-Dorian.png 813-058~Stefan-Dorian.png 813-059-Stefan-Dorian.png 813-075~Stefan~Matt-Dorian.png 813-086-Stefan-Dorian.png 813-088~Stefan-Dorian.png 813-090-Stefan-Caroline-Dorian~Cade.png 813-100~Matt-Dorian.png 815-011~Alaric-Dorian.png 815-021~Alaric-Dorian.png 815-022-Matt~Alaric-Dorian.png 815-092~Alaric-Dorian.png 815-099~Alaric-Dorian.png 816-175-Caroline~Dorian.png |-|The Originals= TO501-011-Dorian~Hope.png |-|Legacies= LGC101-053-Dorian.png LGC101-130-Dorian.png LGC101-136-Alaric-Dorian.png LGC102-033-Dorian.png LGC102-038-Dana-Connor-Dorian-Kaleb~Lizzie-Josie.png LGC102-054~Penelope-MG~Dorian.png LGC102-055-Dorian.png LGC102-057-Dorian.png LGC102-080-Dorian.png LGC102-098-Dorian.png LGC102-144-Dorian.png LGC103-008-Lizzie-Dorian-Josie.png LGC103-009-Dorian.png LGC103-012-Dorian.png LGC103-022-Josie-Lizzie-Dorian-Kaleb-Hope-MG.png LGC103-055-Dorian.png LGC103-088-Dorian.png LGC104-149-Dorian.png LGC105-004-Dorian.png LGC105-006-Dorian-Dryad.png LGC105-029-Dorian.png LGC105-040-Dorian.png LGC105-122-Dorian-Alaric~Dryad.png LGC105-124-Dorian.png LGC105-127-Dorian.png LGC106-004~Alaric-Jo-Dorian.png LGC106-006-Dorian-Alaric~Jo.png LGC106-053-Dorian-Emma.png LGC106-054~Alaric-Dorian-Emma.png LGC106-086-Dorian.png LGC106-099-Emma-Dorian.png LGC107-019-Dorian.png LGC107-021-Dorian.png LGC107-102-Dorian.png LGC107-128-Dorian~Kaleb.png LGC111-001-Dorian-Alaric~Hope.png LGC111-003~Hope~Alaric-Dorian.png LGC111-006-Alaric~Hope-Dorian.png LGC111-042-Dorian.png LGC111-070~Dorian-Landon-Hope.png LGC111-071~Unicorn-Dorian-Slug Creature.png LGC111-083-Landon-Dorian~Hope.png LGC111-091-Hope-Dorian-Landon.png LGC111-111~Alaric-Dorian-Emma.png LGC112-002-Emma-Dorian.png LGC112-006~Alaric-Dorian.png LGC112-008~Alaric-Dorian.png LGC112-020-Dorian-Emma~Hope~Lizzie.png LGC112-025-Alaric-Dorian~Emma.png LGC112-053-Dorian-Urn.png LGC112-056-Dorian~Team Leader.png LGC112-058-Dorian-Mummy.png LGC112-060-Dorian.png LGC112-128-Emma-Dorian~Ryan.png LGC112-131-Kaleb-Josie-Hope-Dorian-Emma-Lizzie-Alaric.png LGC112-141-Dorian-Emma.png LGC112-143-Dorian.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters Category:Legacies Season One Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:Mystic Falls Residents